


The crimson gymnast and the teacher with the untamable hair.

by Xbertyx



Series: Al what are you hiding related works. [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pigeons, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off from Al, what are you hiding? Series.  </p><p>Grell and William's relationship. </p><p>Grell is an art student at college, as well as a gymnast on a team in a sports club in the city. Age 16. </p><p>William is her art teacher. Age 23. Hasn't yet found the gel that sticks his hair to his head, so he looks like he did in the ova 'William the reaper.' And in bed in the circus arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crimson gymnast and the teacher with the untamable hair.

 A swing of hips and click of heels took Grell to William's desk, at the end of art class. She bent over his desk, face just inches away from his own. "Class was most interesting, darling." She cooed, before bending over further to press her lips to his.

 He pulled away sharply, a look of shock on his normally expressionless face. "What an earth do you think you are doing?" Standing up from his desk quickly, he added "you should leave."

 Grell faked a look of hurt. "That's so mean, Willy.

 "Mr Spears to y-."

 "After you look at me with such lust in lessons. I know that you desire me. That you think I am beautiful."

 William let out a huff of annoyance. "Beautiful you may be but I am not interested."

 "Why? Because I'm a student of yours? Would it kill you to break the rules once in your life?"

 "It is because you are a women."

 "So you're gay?"

 "Not that it is any of your business but yes, I am."

 She grinned widely at him. "Well I am not like any woman you have met before, I am sure." She walked around to him, arms slinking around his waist and pulling him closer.

 An erection pressed to his leg and his eyes went wide. "But ... you look like a-."

 "And yet I was born in a male's body. So what do you say, are you interested now?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "With a pretty face and parts that can still please you."

 "You have ... interested me, yes." He gulped, his own erection now being felt by her. She grinned again, hand sliding to rub him through his trousers. "Hn."

 "How interested are you? Enough to bend me over that desk and show me how much you lust after me?" He just nodded dumbly and skilled hands worked to unbutton his trousers and pull them down. His boxers soon followed and she knelt down, gripping him and licking over his tip. A shudder ran up his spine.

 Her tongue ran up the underside of him, before she began to suck on his tip, hands moving to grope at his balls. She looked up at him, eyes glinting. "Hn ... desk. I thought you wanted me to-."

 She pulled a condom out of her tight leather pants with her free hand and showed it to him. "Well ... hurry up ... ah, before I-." Grell moved her mouth from around him and stood up, tossing the condom onto desk. Her lips moved to his neck, as he pulled her blouse off. After five minutes of fighting with the tight pants, they were removed. She pulled her boots off and stepped out of them, moving to sit on the desk.

 William pulled his own suit shirt off and kicked his clothes off from around his ankles. He walked to between Grell's open thighs, fingers gliding over her red panties. His hand slid into them, stroking her softly. "Ooh ... you shouldn't keep a lady waiting, handsome."

 "Lube."

 "Women always come prepared. There's some in my handbag, on the desk." Once retrieved and the door locked, he moved back over to the desk. She was already bent over it, panties off and bum waving in the air.

 Opening the condom, he slid it on and lubed himself up. "Don't bother with fingers, darling. I like a bit of pain alongside my pleasure."

 "Good, because I have another class starting in ten." He held her hips and once lined up, pushed inside her. A small whine slipped from her mouth, as she pressed her hips back, yearning to be filled completely.

 He began to thrust into her, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. "Hmm ... Will." Making no move to correct her into using his last name, he pounded her harder, nails digging into her hips. "Do you ... like the feel of me?" She asked.

 "Yes ... it's quite ... splendid." He said, between grunts of pleasure. "I could ... get used to this." His hand slid to her front, to pump her, as he felt his own climax approaching.

 After a few minutes of such treatment, she groaned, resting her forehead on the desk. "I'm so ... close." He worked on her harder, until she released into his hand and he continued to milk her for all she was worth. Once satisfied, he grabbed her hip with that hand again.

 Pulling all the way out, he slammed back into her and then again and again, until he thrust balls deep into her, coming inside of her and rocking his hips through his orgasm. "Hn ... Grell."

 He pulled out, taking the condom off and tieing it. Throwing it into the trash, he turned to her. "You best get redressed, before my next lot of students see you in the nude. Oh, and I'll be seeing you tomorow, same time, same place."

 "Yes, my darling." And that is how their love story began.


End file.
